I Wish
by SuperStar091
Summary: Ivory makes a wish, and she qualifies, so she's whisked away to a land where she has friends that love her, a perfect life, and the boy of her dreams. It's her Animal Crossing game.
1. I Wish

**Animal Crossing is an awesome game, and I play it all the time and write about it all the time, but I don't own it.**

**Comment and enjoy :))**

* * *

Ivory sat cross-legged on the old wooden bench in the park. The sun was just beginning to set, and orange and pink streaked the sky. Just visible were a few stars up above. If only I could have a wish for each one, Ivory thought.

Let's see, there were about 5 stars that she could see at the moment. Her first wish would be for blonde hair. She had light brown, a-little-past-shoulder-length hair that never did what she wanted it to. It stayed in a ponytail, but that was about it. Don't ask it to do anything else.

Her second wish would be that she could change her name. "Ivory" was so weird. Kids at her school would make fun of her, calling her "Elephant Tusk." Plus, it reminded her too much of the instrument her dad forced her to play when she was little. Music just wasn't her thing, and boy, did she hate her piano teacher.

Thirdly, she would wish that she could save all of the homeless animals in the world. That there would be no animal shelters because every dog or cat would have a home. Ivory loved anything animals.

For her fourth wish, she would ask for a beach. Living in the middle of Iowa was so disappointing, because Ivory liked water. Swimming indoors was a lot different than swimming at a real beach. Maybe for her birthday she would ask to see the ocean, even though it was a slim chance she would get that.

And lastly, if she could have any wish at all, it would be that her mom would come back. Two years, two days ago, she passed away. Ivory was still suffering from it. And if she couldn't have that wish, she would wish... That she could have a new life. To try again and maybe get that one right.

"I hate my life," she muttered to herself as she stood up and picked up her things, ready to walk home finally. She followed the path out of the park and towards her house, taking the shortcut through the forest.

As she was nearing her house, Ivory stopped because she heard rustling. That's weird. She followed the sound and traced it to a bush. "Meow," she heard from inside of it. As a cat-lover, she knelt down to see what she could do.

Ivory pushed aside some of the branches of the bush. Ow! She recoiled. They had thorns on them. After pulling up her sweatshirt sleeves over her hands, she tried again, and saw that trapped inside the bush was a little tabby cat. Patches of its tawny fur were matted with blood, and Ivory felt she needed to help. She took out her pocket knife and reached in, sawing off the branches. When she had cut away about five branches, the kitten was free. It untangled itself from the branches it was caught in, looked up at Ivory for a lingering moment, and ran away, disappearing in a flash.

Something was strange. Did that cat just... Give her a look? Maybe she was imagining things, but it looked like the cat gave her a little smile, a little wink. She forgot about it soon, as she noticed the scrapes on her hands and arms from the thorns. They were bleeding pretty badly.

When Ivory got home, she cleaned and bandaged her scrapes, ate her dinner, and finished the rest of her homework. Dad was already fast asleep, he had work early in the morning, so she just decided to go to bed too.

But before going to sleep, Ivory would always check in on her Animal Crossing town. She booted up the game, ready to escape for a while into her fictional city, Stardom, but when she clicked Continue, it didn't say "Ivory" or "New Save File" like it usually did.

Instead, it read, "Ready?" And nothing else.

Uh oh. Ivory really didn't want her cartridge to be glitched. She had worked for almost two years on Stardom. Her town had been alive since... Mom died. "Please," she begged, "don't be messed up!"

She clicked on "Ready," and all of a sudden, the 3DS crashed. "No!" she said aloud. She pressed the power button, but it didn't turn on. She plugged it in, but that did nothing. "Ugh!" she grunted, throwing herself onto her bed. Frustrated, she turned off the light and just crawled into bed. Getting some sleep would help her. But before she closed her eyes, she tried again, but in vain. It was broken, simple as that.

Ivory slid her 3DS between the bed frame and the mattress, her safe-keeping spot, hoped it wasn't completely unfixable, and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. I Wake

The sound of waves crashing on the shore. Ivory had a dream like that before. She was laying on the soft sand, the warm sun beating down on her, the salty air being inhaled through her nose. But then she woke up, and she realized that she was laying on her bed and her blanket couldn't keep out the cold, dry air around her.

But this time, Ivory felt like she was actually hearing the waves and feeling the sun and sand and salty air. She was scared to open her eyes, because she didn't want it to go away. This was the best dream ever had. Water rushed over left hand, and she lifted it to her mouth and tasted it. Salty. It was the beach!

Not bearing to keep her eyes closed any longer, she opened her eyes and sat up. Sunshine and a blue sky looked down. Ivory could barely breathe, she was so excited. Was this... Real? She grabbed a fistful of sand. It slid from between her fingers. Oh, joy, it was real!

But... How? Did her dad take her to the beach somehow? No, that's not something he would do. And she would have woken up from the car trip and being carried. Maybe she was still dreaming. It was a pretty realistic dream though.

"Hello." Ivory's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her. She whirled around, standing up. The voice belonged to a tabby cat. But this tabby cat was life-sized, and it was kind of talking.

"Um... Hi?" Ivory said. I mean, it was a talking tabby cat that was her size. She was naturally freaked out.

"Where did you come from?" asked the cat.

"I don't know what's going on, actually," replied Ivory. "Last thing I remember, I went to sleep in my bed at my house..."

"And you woke up at the beach in Stardom?"

"Stardom?" OK, this was getting confusing and a little bit scary. Ivory wanted to wake up now. The beach and the cat and the world started spinning, and Ivory stumbled. The cat walked closer and frowned.

"I should get you over to my house. You don't look too good."

"Hey, uh, could you pinch my arm?" asked Ivory.

"I can't, I don't have opposable thumbs, meow."

"Oh, I forgot, you're a cat," she remembered. "You're a cat. Ohmigosh, you're a CAT!"

"Whoa, calm down now, yes, I am a cat."

"But you talk!"

"Yeah, so do dogs and birds and monkeys and horses and every other kind of animal in the Animal Crossing universe."

Ivory realized it then. Stardom was the name of her town on her 3DS game. Huge talking cats, the beautiful beach. She was inside of her game cartridge. She wanted to clarify, though. "So I'm in an Animal Crossing game right now?"

"Yes, you are," answered the cat. "By the way, my name's Tabby. What's yours?"

"Ivory," the dazed girl replied.

"Cool. And you come from...?"

"Iowa."

"Where's that?"

"It's not in Animal Crossing."

"Oh. So you don't know why or how you got here?"

"No."

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?"

Ivory thought about it. She was inside of her favorite game, the one she could escape to when she needed a distraction, the one that always made her smile. Even if this was just a wild dream, she should live/dream it to the fullest.

"Yeah, as long as I'm here, you could introduce me to the town."


	3. I Walk

"Hi there, I'm Cherry, what what," said a friendly red-and-black-haired dog, with a smile. "I hope you stay here in Stardom for a while."

"Thanks," replied Ivory. She had already met Roscoe, Octavian, Merengue, Pietro, and Bangle, so pretty much everyone in the town. Looking on the map Tabby gave her, Ivory noticed that the last people to meet were... Penny, and Noah. She was closer to Penny's house, so she went there first.

The outside of Penny's house was very sunny. The windows were large and round, and there were at least three stories. A tall white picket fence surrounded the whole house. Ivory was slightly jealous, she had never been able to get enough money to pay for a house like that in her game. She went past the gate and knocked on the door.

Just as Ivory was wondering what animal might live there, a voice came from behind her. Ivory jumped.

"Hi," said the voice. Whirling around, Ivory found that the voice was coming from- a human being!

The human girl standing there looked just as shocked to see another human as Ivory was. She held a few boxes in her arms, and was wearing an apron. Her strawberry-blonde hair was about shoulder-length, pulled back with a hairband.

"Oh- hi," replied Ivory. "I'm Ivory. I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm... new here, I guess."

The girl smiled. "Hi Ivory, I'm Penny. It's nice to meet you. I live in this house here." She set down the boxes on the ground and wiped her brow. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm working right now. I've got a full-time job at the General Store on Main Street, and today's a sale day. I work late tonight." She picked up the boxes again. "Will you be at the the big picnic tomorrow? I'd love to get to know you and talk then."

Ivory nodded. "I didn't know there was a picnic. If I'm invited, I'll be there. OK, nice meeting you, Penny."

"Of course you're invited! Everyone is! See you there!" she called, hurrying away with the boxes.

That left Ivory to find Noah, and that was it. Well, it was nice to know there was another human in the town. Even if she was working today. It was so hard, to only be with animals all day long. Their random outbursts of "meow" and "quack" got on Ivory's nerves pretty fast.

As she walked to Noah's house, Ivory went over her plan for the day. Tom Nook had already put up a tent and a make-shift mailbox for her, so she could have a place to stay for the night. She planned to live in Stardom, day by day, just trying to figure out how she got there, and how to get home, even though she wanted to stay in Stardom. There was no way of knowing what could happen next. So she would just live like she was staying here forever.

When she got to Noah's house, none of the lights were on and a note on the door read, "Not here, be back soon."

What to do now? Well, Ivory could go buy some tools, like a shovel, bug net, fishing rod, etc. to make her stay much more enjoyable. But for that she needed money. And what a better way to earn quick money than shaking trees? That was one of Ivory's favorite pastimes while playing the game.

The first five or so trees yielded nothing. Ivory started to wonder if it would ever work. How else would she get money right now? But then, trees started raining money down, and soon, Ivory had collected about 1,000 Bells.

Just 500 more and she could get that fishing rod she needed. Another 100 Bells, and then - oops. Something tumbled from the branches of the tree she just shook. Ivory had forgotten a small detail of the game. Beehives.

Before Ivory could even scream, the bees of the fallen beehive had formed a swarm and were angrily chasing after the disturber of the peace. In terror, she bolted for the nearest building, Pietro's house. Frantically, she twisted at the doorknob, but to her horror, it was locked and Pietro wasn't inside. No where for her to run, no where for her to hide, the bees went right to her face.

Ouch.

When they were done attacking her, the bees flew away back to their beehive, and Ivory crumpled to the ground clenching her teeth. She needed medicine. Her eye was already swelling up a lot.

With difficulty, not being able to see very well, she shakily stood and tried to walk straight to Main Street, to get to the General Store. They sold medicine there, Tabby told her so.

Because it hurt so bad, Ivory shut her other eye. Even though she was basically walking blind, she didn't care because of the pain.

"Oof!" Then, more pain, because she just walked into something. Her eye flew open, and she realized that she had crashed right into a - very cute - human boy.

Maybe it was just that her eyes were watering and swelling up, but he was just about the best-looking guy Ivory had ever seen. He kelt down to where Ivory was sprawled out on the ground.

"Whoa, are you all right?" he asked, studying the stings on her face. "Bees, right?"

"Yup," managed Ivory through her shock and pain. A pity he had to meet her when her face had just been viciously mauled by bees. She wasn't the most attractive, even without the red, swelling eye, thought Ivory.

"Hey, I've got medicine at my house, come with me." Ivory obediently got up and followed, walking slowly so not to trip. The boy, realizing her handicap, stood next to her and guided her by her elbow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before," remarked the boy. "Or maybe it's just the eye."

"I just moved here," replied Ivory. She was allowed to say that, right? She was seriously thinking about moving in.

"Cool. I'm Noah. Welcome to Stardom. Who are you?"

"Ivory."

"Cool name, Ivory."

They were at his house, so he went up to the door, ripped the 'be back soon' note off, and unlocked it. He led Ivory inside, sat her down on the couch, and found and handed her a bag of medicine. She took it, and immediately the swelling started to go down.

"Feel better?" he asked. Wow, without seeing him through watering eyes, he was even cuter. His brown hair was a little spiky, but looked silky. Stunning eyes looked at Ivory with concern, and wow, was his smile amazing. Ivory nodded, not wanting to look away from him. But it was getting a bit awkward, so she forced herself to turn and study the decor.

"...Nice house," she said.

"Oh, thanks," he replied. Then he stood. "Hey, have you introduced yourself to anyone here?"

"Actually, I just got done introducing myself to everyone. You were the last person."

"OK." He nodded, taking a seat on the armrest of the couch. "So, wait, you've got a house and everything and I haven't even heard about you coming here?"

Ivory seriously didn't want to look stupid in front of him, and a lot of the villagers were so confused and a little freaked out when she told them the real tale, ("what? You just woke up here and you don't know why?") she made up a quick story and said, "It was a last minute decision. I've got a tent, if that counts."

Noah suggested a walk, he had to get something from Re-Tail, so the two made their way to the store.

"Where are you from?" he asked. "Before you moved here."

"Iowa." she answered. This made a confused look pass over Noah's face, and she was about to explain the real story, but she didn't want to. At least, it wasn't a story for now, when she just met him. But the look of recognition at the name 'Iowa' made Ivory believe that he wasn't all that clueless about where she came from.

Ivory decided to ignore it, and continue to talk with Noah until they came to Re-Tail and parted ways. She made sure she thanked him before she left. As soon as he was out of earshot, she sighed, happily and quietly. "Bye."

It was a pretty good first day.


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry, guys. I'm stuck on this story right now. If anybody has any ideas for this... The picnic is tomorrow, Ivory just met Noah and Penny,they what the heck is she gonna do next?!**

**Any ideas? Please send... Because I'm stuck... Thanks :) **


End file.
